


Chaperones

by lazarus



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony just keep finding new ways to make Peter's life horribly and painfully awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaperones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SteveTony embarassing Peter on their way to his first prom, with his date.

“You don’t really have to drop me,” Peter grumbles, sinking low in his seat. “I could have taken my bike or walked or swung—”

“And waste an opportunity to ride in a limo?” Tony asks, like Peter had just offended him. “Absolutely not.”

Steve is beside him and gives Peter a smile. “We really don’t mind giving you a lift. Will MJ be there?”

“Yes,” says Peter, crossing his arms. “And so will the rest of my classmates.” He rubs a hand over his face. “They’re going to make it a big deal that I came here in Tony’s limousine.”

“They’ll know you have friends in high places and good taste,” says Tony firmly and Peter just sighs.

When they arrive, Peter makes it a point to duck low and not bring any attention to himself. He’s close to succeeding; he can already see MJ and a group of her friends by the door.

“Peter, wait!” Steve yells, drawing all eyes on Peter, who pretty much freezes in the middle of the lane-way. Steve doesn’t seem to notice and reaches for Peter. “You forgot these,” he says, handing Peter a bouquet of flowers that Peter is fairly certain he hadn’t bought.

“And will it kill you to stand up straight, Peter?” says Tony at his other side. “Your tie is all crooked.” He adjusts Peter’s collar the way his Aunt May did that morning. Peter feels like dying on the spot. When he’s satisfied, Tony gives Peter a gentle pat on the cheek. “There. All ready for your first prom!”

“Wait, don’t forget the picture!” says Steve as he hooks an arm around Peter’s shoulder while Tony takes out the camera.

Peter is pretty sure, by the end of tonight, he’ll no longer be able to show his face in public again.

“Thanks, Mom,” he grumbles, glaring at Steve and then at Tony. “Thanks Dad.” He hopes the sarcasm is evident.

“Have fun,” says Tony while Peter sulks away, approaching MJ, who looks very amused. Just great.

“Hey, Parker,” says one guy. “Are those your dads?” Everyone snickers.

Peter scowls. “No, they aren’t. They’re—”

“See you, Peter!” Steve calls, at the same time Tony shouts, “We’ll be here to pick you up later, kid! So don’t you dare be late!”

They drive off. Peter just wants to find the next biggest hole in the ground and stay there, quite possibly for forever. MJ pats his shoulder sympathetically but she still looks pretty amused.

“I hate my life.”


End file.
